


A Proposal

by Sushipillar



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know if anyone has wrote any fanfictions for this ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sorry Not Sorry, We all knew this would happen some day, but if i'm the first then I don't know if I should feel honored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushipillar/pseuds/Sushipillar
Summary: Jeff and His boyfriend get into a fight.Can he make it up to him?
Relationships: Jeff The Killer/Peter Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Proposal

Peter woke to the sound of a stone hitting his glass window. He sat up and made his way to the window, opening it quietly as to not wake his wife, Lois. He glanced around the yard and sighed when he saw his lover, Jeff, dropping a rock Peter was sure he was about to throw.

"What do you want?" Peter angrily whispered, loud enough so that Jeff could hear but silent enough that Lois wouldn't wake up. "Did you come here to fight with me again you piece of-"

"Peter, listen. I'm sorry for what I said at the bar." Jeff paused, taking in a breath and swallowing his fear. "I love you, Peter. I love you more than I love myself. Your everything I want and need and- and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff knelt down and pulled a small, blue felt box. Opening it, Jeff continued his speech. "Peter Justin Griffin, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Peter gasped, but hesitated. He looked back at Lois, and began to think about the life they had. They had three children, two of them he loved dearly. Could he abandon them for Jeff?

Jeff, who treated him like royalty, who complimented him and made him feel smart and knew his favourite food and who didn't make fun of him for his weight. Who he'd just fought with at a bar about some stupid thing he can't even remember.

Yeah, he could.

Looking back to Jeff, he stuck out a finger. "One minute, i'll be back." Putting his items into a suitcase, Peter smiled as he thought about the life he'd have with Jeff. His friends were fun, and while his line of work wasn't exactly the most 'legal', Peter found it very exciting. 

After descending the house pipe in his day clothes, Peter ran to give Jeff a hug. The bleached man twirled him with no ease, and carried him bridal style back to his car. They sat in the back while Jeff's masked 'friend' drove, congratulating them. 

They fell asleep on the drive back, resting their heads together. For the first time in his life, Peter was excited for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone from the family guy community sees this, do not blame me, blame @eyeless-cunt on tumblr. They started it.
> 
> Take this as a joke - this is not ment to be serious.
> 
> Anyways, Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :3


End file.
